Demon Cat
by SLTheOneAndAwesome
Summary: Young Darkpaw never understood why she was treated differently. Her sisters are respected, her father leader and her mother is a respected warrior. So why is she so diffrent?
1. Prologue

Prologue

All the Clans stared at the young kit, whining in the middle of Fourtrees. It was pure black with ginger around its eyes. A flame coloured tom was the first to walk to the kit.

"Firestar be careful." A tortoiseshell mewed.

Firestar looked at the young apprentice. He padded slowly to the kit, mewing louder.

"Mousefur," Firestar meowed to a dusky brown she-cat.

"Yes?" the she-cat mewed.

"Take it back to camp – to Sandstorm and her new litter."

"Are you sure, Firestar?" Mousefur mewed.

"Yes, we'll just have to keep a close eye on it." A gray tom meowed.

"What reason would we have to watch it for? It doesn't mean the cat is evil." Firestar hissed.

"I have to agree with Graystripe." The tortoiseshell mewed.

Firestar hissed at the young apprentice. Sorrelpaw flattened her ears back.

"Mousefur, take it back to the camp." Firestar hissed.

"What about the Gathering?" a gray WindClan queen asked.

"Yes we'll still have the Gathering." An old black and white tom meowed.

Firestar nodded and glared at Mousefur. The she-cat picked up the kit and headed south of Fourtrees to the ThunderClan Camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I think we should name the ginger kit Squirrelkit, her fur looks like that of a squirrel." Sandstorm mewed.

"I think this one should be Leafkit." Firestar meowed as he beamed at the tabby she-cat.

Sandstorm looked up at her mate. She could guess how he had come up with that name; he still had feelings for ThunderClan's old medicine cat, Spottedleaf.

"I think she could become a medicine cat. She's so attentive." Sandstorm mewed as the kit lifted its head as if it were trying to understand the world it could not see or hear.

"What about the black one?" Sandstorm meowed as he looked at the black kit with red around its eyes that he had brought back from Fourtrees.

"I don't know. Maybe Darkkit." Firestar suggested.

"I think it suits her." Sandstorm mewed sadly.

The black kit mewed and huddled together with Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

--

Sandstorm saw Ferncloud come to the nursery.

Darkkit ran up to the she-cat. She batted at Ferncloud's stomach, which was swollen and enlarged.

Ferncloud hissed at the kit and walked to Sandstorm. Darkkit sat shocked as she heard the gray she-cat shriek, "I'm having Dustpelt's kits!"

"Congratulations Ferncloud!" Sandstorm beamed.

Darkkit mewed happily. Squirrelkit and Leafkit joined her.

Dustpelt and Firestar soon came to the nursery, each holding a piece of fresh-kill for their mates.

As they walked in Sandstorm's kits were huddled together happily. Dustpelt eyed Darkkit suspiciously.

When he looked back at Ferncloud and Sandstorm he saw the ginger she-cat glaring at him.

The two toms dropped their fresh-kill at the paws of their mates.

"So you've kitted Sandstorm. Congratulations." Dustpelt meowed.

"Thank you Dustpelt." Sandstorm mewed as she pulled her three kits closer to herself. She didn't know why everyone had been so suspicious of the little black kit. She had heard the story of what happened at Fourtrees when the little black kit had appeared but she couldn't blame Darkkit for how she was _created_.

Leafkit bounded out of her mother's grasp and went to look at Ferncloud's enlarged stomach, perplexed. Squirrelkit bounded right after her sister but went to bat Ferncloud's belly as Darkkit had. Ferncloud didn't hiss, she purred as she watched the young kit.

Darkkit looked at Squirrelkit playing. Why was Squirrelkit purred at when she got hissed at?

Darkkit thought maybe she hit a sensitive spot and went to play with her sister. Sandstorm saw her immediately and picked her up before she even got close to Ferncloud.

"Squirrelkit! Get out from under there!" Sandstorm mewed before Darkkit got curious.

Sandstorm wondered, _will everyone treat Darkkit like this? Or will she figure it out soon enough_?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkkit walked out the nursery with Sandstorm, Squirrelkit and Leafkit near her. It was their apprentice ceremony - finally! Squirrelkit and Darkkit were excited and prancing about happily. Leafkit hid under Sandstorm shyly. As they walked toward Highrock Darkkit caught sight of Cloudtail, Brightheart and Whitekit, who had been born about the same time as Ferncloud's kits. Whitekit was about to go over to play with them when Brightheart coiled her tail around her.

"Sandtorm," Firestar meowed happily.

"Firestar," she mewed back.

The two bolder kits looked at each other – smiles bursted on their faces as they saw even their parents were excited for their ceremony.

---

"I am proud to see the day when my kits become apprentices. I will be prouder when they receive their warrior names." Firestar meowed proudly as his gaze passed over the kits. He beamed proudly at Leafkit and Squirrelkit but as his gaze passed over Darkkit his muscles suddenly dropped his smile and he frowned on her. Darkkit blinked and suddenly his gaze was on the three kits and he smiled once again.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name this kit will be known as Squirrelpaw. Dustpelt, your mentor was Redtail. I hope that, as you did with Ashfur you will pass on great skills to this apprentice." Firestar meowed as Squirrelpaw bounded off to sit by the brown tabby tom who had become her mentor. And instead of in front of Highrock, as it was tradition, Squirrelpaw and Dustpelt touched noses where Dustpelt sat.

"And this kit will be known as Leafpaw. Cinderpelt will be her mentor, teaching her the ways of a medicine cat." Leafpaw hesitantly waited for Cinderpelt to limp up to Highrock and touched noses with Leafpaw.

"And finally this kit will be known as Darkpaw and her mentor will be Graystripe." Darkpaw was about to bolt over to Graystripe when she saw his grim face. She sat in her spot. She looked around at the other cats she could see. They all had grim expressions as well. She touched noses with Graystripe and walked off. As a matter of fact, everyone frowned at her.

She ran to the apprentice's den, expecting more smiles then frowns. As she walked in everyone was smiling but as Sorrelpaw saw her come in her smile turned into a frown. Rainpaw and Sootpaw's smiles turned to frowns as they saw her. Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw didn't frown though.

_Did every cat in the Clan know there was something's wrong with me except the kits, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw?_ Darkpaw asked herself as she prodded the moss to make her nest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And this is Sunning Rocks." Graystripe meowed. He and Dustpelt were showing the three kits the boundaries. Cinderpelt didn't come because of her twisted leg.

"So this is the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yes, and when you become warriors you have to be very keen about this place. RiverClan tries to take this hunting territory more often then any other Clan tries to take other parts." Dustpelt explained.

"Hello, Graystripe," The five cats heard come from the RiverClan side of the border. It was a blue-gray she-cat. Behind her were a solid gray tom and a slender silver tabby she-cat.

"Hello, Mistyfoot," Graystripe replied.

"Come along, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw." Dustpelt meowed as they continued. Darkpaw could tell that Dustpelt wasn't as good a friend as Graystripe was to Mistyfoot.

"So how are you? How's the prey in RiverClan?" Graystripe asked.

"We are thriving. Stromfur is turning out to be quite the hunter." Mistfoot replied.

"That's good to now. You three look healthy."

"You do too father." The tabby mewed.

"Father?" Darkpaw echoed.

Mistyfoot looked angrily at the black apprentice.

"Yes," Graystripe nodded to the gray tom and the silver tabby and meowed, "These are my kits, Stormfur and Feathertail."

"Hello," Feathertail said kindly.

"Hey Feathertail, doesn't she look like-" Stormfur started.

"I know!" Feathertail snapped, "Don't let her on."

"What?" Darkpaw asked.

The two young RiverClan warriors stared at her blankly.

"We have to head back to camp." Graystripe meowed.

"We do too. 'Bye." Feathertail mewed.

"'Bye." Graystripe said as he and Darkpaw headed back to camp.

---

"What's wrong with me?" Darkpaw asked as she ate with Graystripe.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Graystripe mumbled between munches of his vole.

"Why does everyone stare at me meanly?" Darkpaw asked.

"Don't know what you're talking bout." Graystripe repeated. He picked up the remaining of his vole and headed to the warriors' den.

"Graystripe wait!" Darkpaw wanted to follow him but he was blocked by Ashfur sitting in the entrance of the den.

Darkpaw sighed and headed to her own den. As she sat in the apprentices' den she knew everyone else was staring at her angrily – as usual.

But now as she looked up she noticed two new grim faces. She looked up to see Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw glaring down at her.

_Great, now my only two true friends know what is wrong with me and hate me for it_. Darkpaw sighed as she went to sleep. Maybe she would feel better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkpaw came back with Graystripe from a hunting patrol. As she headed to the apprentices' den she caught a sight she wished she hadn't. She saw Sandstorm holding the limp, bleeding body of Sorrelpaw in her mouth.

"Sorrelpaw!" Rainpaw and Sootpaw cried as they ran to Sandstorm's side.

Darkpaw ran to her mother's side. "Sandstorm what happened?"

"She was chasing a huge rabbit on to the Thunderpath. Then she got hit." Sandstorm mewed sadly.

Sandstorm dropped Sorrelpaw carefully on the moss in Cinderpelt's den.

Leafpaw was carrying some herbs when she saw the bleeding body in the den. "Cinderpelt!" she called.

The dark gray she-cat limped in and gasped at the bleeding body before her. "StarClan help me." She muttered as she set to work on the body.

Suddenly Darkpaw remembered that before she was born and when Cinderpelt had been a young apprentice she had been hit on the Thunderpath.

As Cinderpelt examined Sorrelpaw's body she sighed happily and mewed, "It's nothing to serious, there doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding at all. I can save her. Leafpaw I need some help."

"Yes Cinderpelt." Leafpaw said.

Cinderpelt looked at all the cats staring at Sorrelpaw. Her eyes laid on Darkpaw as she hissed, "Now, I need some quiet to work on my patient."

Then she looked up at the older apprentices and playfully hissed, "Now run along and maybe learn a thing or two!"

"Yes Cinderpelt." Rainpaw and Sootpaw mewed.

Darkpaw huddled close to Sandstorm and left with her beside her.

As the apprentices headed to their den Darkpaw mewed, "I'm sorry about Sorrel-"

"We don't care what you say!" Rainpaw interrupted as Sootpaw hissed to show their point.

Darkpaw lay down in her moss and wondered, _if there is something wrong with me then what could it be. And why don't I know what it is. And why won't Graystripe tell me._

"What's wrong with me?" she blurted out.

Rainpaw hissed and went off to sleep.

Darkpaw decided that she needed to go to sleep too.

---

In her dream Darkpaw saw the cats gathered and a full moon waned in the sky. She saw four strong oaks surrounding the cats.

_Fourtrees, a Gathering_. Darkpaw thought as her dream continued.

But they were just coming in. All of a sudden a black light came from the top of Great Rock and then a tabby came out of the light holding a black kit in its jaws. Suddenly she recognized the tabby. It look like Brambleclaw except much older and battle scared. She remembered the stories of his father that he looked exactly like. This cat had to be Tigerstar. Then suddenly she looked at the black kit in his jaws. The kit was pure black except for circles around its eyes. They were ginger.

_That kit is-is-is me!_ Darkpaw thought.

"Enjoy the gift Firestar." Tigerstar said as he ran back to the black light. The light disappeared and all the cats looked at the kit on Great Rock mewling and crying.

A flame coloured tom padded up to the kit and suddenly something poked at Darkpaw.

---

She woke up to see Rainpaw glaring angrily at her.

Darkpaw sat up straight and looked at the older apprentice. "You were yowling in your sleep. Could you keep it down?" Rainpaw glared angrily.

"Sorry," Darkpaw mewed.

---

"Firestar?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yes?" Firestar asked.

"I'm not yours and Sandstorm's kit, am I?" Darkpaw asked.

"Who told you that of course you're my-" Firestar started.

"No one told me! I had a dream." Darkpaw interrupted.

Firestar looked down on Darkpaw. She noticed Firestar's frown except, now it wasn't because he wasn't upset at her like everyone else was – it was one of poor horror, about what she had found out. "What was it about?" Firestar asked.

"I was watching the cats in Fourtrees. They were at a Gathering. Except, no one was at Great Rock. I saw a black light and out came Tigerstar. He was holding at kit in his jaws – me." Darkpaw started to explain, "He then said, 'Enjoy the gift Firestar.' and he left through the black light."

"It's true, and now everyone believes your Tigerstar's kit. They believe you're a kit of pure evil." Firestar explained.

"How can they believe that! I did nothing wrong and they won't give me a chance to prove myself!" Darkpaw cried.

"Darkpaw I-" Firestar explained as Darkpaw ran out the camp to the ravine.

As Darkpaw ran she didn't know where she was going or even when she would stop but she didn't care. As long as she could get away from the Clan that had lied to her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkpaw ran until she bumped into a brown cat. She looked up at the cat to see it was Hawkfrost - a newly named RiverClan warrior.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkfrost hissed, his fur bristling.

"I'm sorry – I didn't realize how far I had passed the boarder." Darkpaw mewed.

"You're that kit from Fourtrees, aren't you?" Hawkfrost asked.

Darkpaw found herself unable to speak so she just nodded.

Hawkfrost didn't attack her he just smiled. He turned around and headed for the RiverClan camp.

Darkpaw thanked StarClan that he didn't attack her but why was Hawkfrost the only cat who didn't hate her, in fact for as long as she could remember he was the only cat who had smiled at her. Darkpaw didn't know what it was but something welled up in the pit of her stomach as she ran back to the ThunderClan boarder with a feeling she knew no one would ever have for her – love. Did that mean she was in love with the young RiverClan warrior? She didn't know but she ran over to the camp, shaking out the thought as she ran down ravine.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darkpaw was out for a nighttime hunt when she saw Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw heading to Fourtrees but it wasn't a Gathering tonight.

She followed them and saw a tawny tortoiseshell she-cat waiting for them. She couldn't hear them though; she was hiding as far as she could from Fourtrees. She wanted to get closer but she would be heard. She felt something pounce on her and she turned around to see Leafpaw glaring down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Leafpaw hissed.

"I was coming out to hunt when I saw Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw coming to Fourtrees." Darkpaw said.

"If you want me and them to respect you then you won't tell anyone about what you saw." Leafpaw hissed.

"Why, what are they doing?" Darkpaw asked as Leafpaw got off of her.

"If you must know," Leafpaw sighed as she explained, "Brambleclaw was sent by StarClan to go to a place called Sun-drown place. Squirrelpaw is accompanying him because Firestar has been mad at her."

"Why is he mad at her?" Darkpaw asked.

"I can't tell you that." Leafpaw mewed as she headed back to camp. Darkpaw sighed and followed her.

---

"Do you know where Squirrelpaw is?" Dustpelt asked Darkpaw in the morning the next day.

"No why? Is something wrong?" Darkpaw asked nervously. She turned around to look around the den as if she were pretending to not know Squirrelpaw was missing. She saw Leafpaw with one eye open pretending to sleep while Dustpelt questioned Darkpaw.

"No, but I haven't seen her or Brambleclaw since dawn yesterday." Dustpelt meowed as he left.

Darkpaw saw Sandstorm scolding Firestar and Graystripe.

She ran over to them. "Firestar, do you know where Squirrelpaw is?" she asked faking concern.

"No one does." Firestar mewed sadly.

"Come on, just because your sister is missing no need to miss training." Graystripe meowed as he headed for the ravine.

Darkpaw wished she didn't know about Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw because now she had the biggest knot in her stomach as she wished she could blurt out that she knew about it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the Gathering after Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw left. Darkpaw had found out that Feathertail and Stormfur had left too.

She knew Firestar was going to ask the other leaders if cats had left from their Clans. That wasn't what was concerning Darkpaw at the moment. There was one cat she wanted to see.

She saw Hawkfrost talking with Mothwing, his sister. Hawkfrost said something to Mothwing and she walked off to join Mudfur and the other medicine cats. Hawkfrost padded over to Darkpaw.

"Hey," Darkpaw purred. She didn't know if Hawkfrost liked her back yet so she was cautious and stayed back from the tabby warrior.

He came closer to her and rubbed against her. She rubbed his chin as she saw the leaders on Great Rock. She slowly pulled away from Hawkfrost as she watched the leaders.

-------------------

**Wow, Hawkfrost has a sensitive side! Well, at least he has a sensitive side for cats he thinks are evil anyway. Chapter 8 Tomorrow! R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Clan was starving. It had been a moon and still, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw hadn't returned. And now Leafpaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart had disappeared. According to Sorrelpaw, who had become the warrior Sorreltail, the Twolegs nabbed her.

She saw Cinderpelt come to the new camp at Sunning Rocks. The Clan was hungry because of the Twolegs and their stupid monsters. They had caused all the prey to be poisoned or else they had run out of the forest.

Behind Cinderpelt Darkpaw saw… Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw! Everyone glared at the two muscular and well fed cats. Darkpaw, Sandstorm and Goldenflower were the only smiling faces. Goldenflower ran to Brambleclaw and Darkpaw ran to Squirrelpaw.

"I know you knew." Squirrelpaw glared at her. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No, how did you know?" Darkpaw asked.

"Leafpaw and I have a special connection because _we _are actually sisters." Squirrelpaw explained. "Where is Leafpaw any way?"

Darkpaw didn't know what to say until she heard Firestar come in.

Squirrelpaw quickly turned her attention to her father. "Firestar!" she called.

Firestar ran over to Squirrelpaw happily and Darkpaw knew he was happy to have his daughter back. She knew he wouldn't have greeted her that way.

She went outside ready to go hunting – with or without the Twoleg monsters attacking around her.

---

Darkpaw slowly and quietly followed a vole. She didn't notice the Twoleg monster behind her.

"Darkpaw watch out!" Darkpaw heard someone call. She turned to see the river and her favourite cat behind it. He swam through the river quickly and pushed Darkpaw out of the way of the Twoleg monster. As the monster drove by Darkpaw stared wide-eyed at the path the monster had just made that she had been on a heartbeat before.

Darkpaw stared at Hawkfrost. "I have to go," Hawkfrost said as he headed back to the RiverClan boarder.

Darkpaw shook off the thought and grabbed her vole and headed back to camp.

---

Darkpaw headed straight back to the nursery. "Ferncloud!" Darkpaw called, heading to the nursery.

Ferncloud looked at her ready to hiss until she saw the plump vole in her mouth.

_This hunger is getting really bad. Cats aren't even mad at me anymore – now any cat that can help them is like their best friend._

Ferncloud snatched the vole and split it three ways.

She took a small bite out of her piece and mewed, "Take this to Frostfur and Speckletail." She sighed, staring hungrily at the rest of the vole.

"You take it you need to feed the kits; I'll go find something else for the elders." Darkpaw sighed as she headed out again.

---

Darkpaw headed out to the river, hopping to catch a water vole. She saw Hawkfrost – again.

"Waiting to save me again?" Darkpaw mewed.

Hawkfrost wasn't paying attention to her; instead he was staring at the river. Darkpaw saw a silver fish swim by. Hawkfrost lifted his paw and splashed it into the water, catching the fish with his claws.

With the fish in his mouth he swam over to her and dropped the fish at her paws. Darkpaw hadn't realized how big it was.

"Make sure you get a bite out of that. Maybe you will get some muscles under that fur." Hawkfrost meowed as he swam back across the river.

As Darkpaw headed back to the camp rumors about Hawkfrost swam in her head. He was very ambitious, just like one cat she didn't want to think of. Did Hawkfrost look like…? Tigerstar?

She shook away the thought and headed back to camp.

She dropped it in the elders den and padded away.

"Darkpaw?" Longtail asked.

"Yes?" Darkpaw mewed.

"Take some of this there's too much for the three of us." Speckletail mewed.

"No, go ahead; I gave Ferncloud a whole vole." Darkpaw said as she got ready to go hunting again.

"Take some for yourself," Frostfur mewed.

"No, it's okay, really!" Darkpaw mewed.

"You've said that for the past few days." Longtail meowed.

Darkpaw felt her stomach rumble. They were right she hadn't eaten for half a moon; her stomach only had water from the stream in it.

Darkpaw tentatively took a bite. Frostfur and Speckletail looked at her with upset looks on their faces. Darkpaw knew what it was; they had both been mothers to many litters of kits. They probably didn't want another cat to die because she wanted them to live.

But Darkpaw was scared, and it wasn't because she hadn't eaten for so long. She suddenly thought if all these cats were being nice to _her _when they use to hate her then this hunger was definitely going to kill them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leafpaw was back! So were Cloudtail and Brightheart! Squirrelpaw had found out where they were and she and Sorreltail went to get them.

But the hunger was still killing the cats. Hollykit, Ferncloud's daughter, had died the day after.

Leafpaw had brought a kittypet with her from Twolegplace, a she-cat named Cody. Cody was taking care of Ferncloud and Birchkit after Hollykit died.

"Cody?" Darkpaw asked as she entered the nursery.

"Yes?" Cody asked as she came up to Darkpaw, Birchkit hobbling behind her.

"Here," Darkpaw pushed a plump thrush to Cody. "That's for you and Ferncloud. And these," she grabbed a small bundle from behind her, "Are poppy seeds for Ferncloud. Give her two when you think she needs them." Darkpaw ran out of the den. She was about to go back out for more prey when she felt a cramp in her stomach.

"Cinderpelt?" she asked as she nudged the fern curtain away so she could walk in.

"Yes?" she heard Leafpaw's mew.

"Got anything for stomach aches?"

"You're probably hungry. Grab something and we can share it."

"No, it's not hunger! I'm fine!" Darkpaw was about to continue when her stomach cramped again.

"Not hunger!" she heard someone mumble from the entrance of the camp. She turned to see Cinderpelt holding water mint. She grabbed a leaf and dropped the mint on it. "I can see every bone in your body! When was the last time you ate?"

"Almost a moon ago. Unless you include when the elders made me take a bite of their fish, which was a quarter-moon ago."

"Where did you get fish to give them?" Leafpaw asked.

"Probably from Stormfur or Mistyfoot – they are about the only two cats in RiverClan that care about other Clans. Or maybe from Mothwing, she gave me this water mint." Cinderpelt said.

"Water mint helps bellyaches right?" Darkpaw said as she took a step toward the herb.

"Yes, but you should be eating fresh-kill. I would like to save the mint for serious cases. And your bellyaches will be at bay for longer." Cinderpelt pointed out.

"Fine, just let me get something for the elders first." Darkpaw said.

"No, if you haven't eaten for so long then you need to eat – now." Cinderpelt said with force.

"I don't think I can move!" Darkpaw coiled her tail around her waist as she felt another hunger pang.

"Leafpaw, go get her a mouse or a vole. Then get something for us." Cinderpelt mewed as Darkpaw saw her making some kind of poultice. Darkpaw looked at the pile of water mint on the ground, as Cinderpelt grabbed a bunch and suddenly most of the pile was gone.

Leafpaw came back with a thrush and a very plump vole. "I can't eat that!" Darkpaw cried.

"Why?" Leafpaw said.

"That is way too much!" Darkpaw nudged it away.

"And to think, we thought she would want to destroy the Clan." Cinderpelt mewed.

Leafpaw stared at her with her head cocked with curiosity. "Yeah, and now she's willing to starve for her Clan."

"C'mon, we need as many warriors as we can get, and you and Squirrelpaw are almost warriors." Cinderpelt mewed.

Darkpaw took a bite of the vole and mewed, "That's what queens tell their kits." Darkpaw looked at the vole and added, "I think I'll share that with Squirrelpaw." She picked it up and was on her way – until her stomach clenched again. "Or… maybe not."

"You're eating that whole thing – other wise you'll be stuck with me and Leafpaw. For a very long time." Cinderpelt mewed as she took her new poultice out. She had Leafpaw grab some water-soaked moss. Cinderpelt chewed some of the leaves so they mixed with the water in the moss.

"Drink that, it'll help the bellyache." Leafpaw said as she took a bite out of the thrush she shared with Cinderpelt.

"I just wasted all that water mint. At least let me find some juniper or chervil." Darkpaw mewed as she drank the soaked moss.

"Go ahead." Leafpaw mewed.

"Tomorrow," Cinderpelt hissed.

"Why?" Darkpaw mewed.

"Twoleg monsters are around at sun high, you'll have stomach cramps, or you'll have stomach cramps and causing you to stop so will be hit by a monster. I don't think we want to take our chances now do we?" Cinderpelt mewed.

"I don't care; I'm willing to die for my Clan." Darkpaw got up and left, Leafpaw and Cinderpelt stared at her with worried looks.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darkpaw was looking for chervil. She had found some juniper berries and buried them with a mouse. She found some chervil when she heard… rumbling?

She turned around to see – a twoleg monster, coming right for her. She was a goner; again, except this time Hawkfrost wasn't there to save her.

Or was he? She saw a tabby coming but her belly cramped again and she couldn't tell, her sight was clouded by pain.

She felt something pick her up by the scruff of her neck and pull her away. Whoever it was, they were strong. She was certain it was Hawkfrost, he had lifted her off the ground last time he saved her. She was about to rub next to her savor until she could see again. It wasn't Hawkfrost, it was Brambleclaw!

"Hey," she mewed casually as she headed to her prey stash and sniffed it carefully. She smelt no monster poison and lifted her catch.

"Great catch, way more then other cats have been bringing in." Brambleclaw meowed as they headed back to camp.

"That's sad. You've got to admit more cats are going to die." Darkpaw mewed.

That's when they heard a yowl. "Wasn't that…?"

"Shrewpaw!" Darkpaw ran to where the yowl came from.

Cinderpelt was there with the other cats, rain was streaming down from the sky, turning to blood as it touched Shrewpaw.

"I was right…" Darkpaw wanted to cry.

"Why won't StarClan help us?" Darkpaw heard a cat call. She knew it was either Dustpelt or Ferncloud considering Shrewpaw was their kit.

She saw Cody and Birchkit come out of the camp and Darkpaw sighed. It was a good thing she had given Cody the poppy seeds that day.

"I just hope Blackstar and Leapordstar agree to let us leave together – soon." Brambleclaw said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Clans had left! No more starvation. But according to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw the journey was long and dangerous.

They were in the mountains, still starving. "MARSHKIT!" Darkpaw heard Tallpoppy scream.

Darkpaw and Brackenfur jumped at a hawk carrying Marshkit away and they tumbled to the ground.

Darkpaw's hungry, cold body couldn't handle the shock and her sides heaved in pain, eyes wide.

Leafpaw and Sorreltail ran to the three cats. "You check them, I'll look at Marshkit." Leafpaw mewed.

"Leafpaw, there's something wrong with Darkpaw." Sorreltail mewed.

That was the last thing Darkpaw remembered before she passed out.

---

When Leafpaw woke up she saw three cats staring at her, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw and Tallpoppy.

"Thank you for saving Marshkit." Tallpoppy mewed before she joined Ferncloud and the kits.

Leafpaw had fresh-kill in her jaws. "That's for you," she mewed.

"But -" Darkpaw started.

"It's from the Tribe." Cinderpelt interrupted.

_The Tribe…?_ Darkpaw looked around to see the Cave of Rushing Water. She also saw Hawkfrost staring in her direction.

"You got to share that with someone." Cinderpelt warned.

Darkpaw knew who she would share it with. She got out of her nest and padded to Hawkfrost. "Eaten yet?" she asked.

Hawkfrost shook his head.

"Want to share?" Darkpaw asked.

"You know it," Hawkfrost mewed.

Darkpaw pressed next to him and heard him purr. She was happy and soon she and the Clan would be home.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(A/N) I haven't read Starlight, but I do know a lot about it so I'm going to improvise and fix any mistakes after I read Starlight. I just got it though but I can't read it until camp (25 days) and I can't fix anything till I come back! (2 months!)**

-------------------

Darkpaw and Squirrelpaw walked together side by side with Squirrelpaw next to her father. Stoneteller, the leader of the Tribe, had given them an escort. Darkpaw wanted to be with Hawkfrost but she stayed with ThunderClan. She decided she should stay with her sisters. As she looked around she noticed how the Clans were mixed. Tallpoppy, Ferncloud and their kits were together, Sandstorm and Ashfoot, a WindClan queen, were together, Firestar was talking with Tallstar and Onewhisker, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were together too.

Squirrelpaw went to talk with Leafpaw and Mothwing. Darkpaw went to find some apprentices to talk with.

"This is it!" Squirrelpaw cried.

The forest they had just entered was beautiful, but after seeing the old forest in its destroyed state anything could be wonderful.

"This is our new home? Seriously?" Darkpaw asked her sister.

"Yeah," Squirrelpaw answered.

Firestar padded to the two young she-cats. "Then in front of all the other Clans I'd like to give you your warrior names." He meowed.

"SERIOUSLY!" Darkpaw asked. She was astonished.

Firestar went to the center of the clearing where the Clans sat, mewing to one another.

"Cats of all Clans!" Firestar mewed loudly. All the cats turned their eyes on the young flame-coloured ThunderClan leader.

"Today is a great day for the Clans," he started, "And now I'd like to give warrior names to two ThunderClan apprentice, one who went on the journey to Sun-drown place and one who was willing to starve for her Clan during the famine the Twolegs brought on us." Firestar meowed. All the other cats mewed their agreement.

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Squirrelpaw, Darkpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Darkpaw and Squirrelpaw mewed together, "We do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Squirrelpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Squirrelflight. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"And Darkpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Darkheart. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Firestar finished.

Then the cats of all the Clans chanted, "Squirrelflight! Darkheart!"

Darkheart sighed. _Why would he give me the name _Darkheart? _That makes me seem evil!_

"Now together they must sit their silent vigil." Firestar completed.

Now Darkheart is a warrior but she has the name of a demon, which technically she was.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Darkheart was on a hunting patrol with Whitepaw.

"Is this enough for the elders?" Whitepaw mumbled through a mouthful of fresh-kill.

"That's enough for the apprentices, _and _the elders. Be sure to give Ferncloud some first. She's been through a lot of stress for the past few moons." Darkheart answered.

"Yes, Darkheart," Whitepaw mewed. Darkheart looked down to see her eyes were filled with respect for the older cat.

"What are you staring at?"

"I want to be just like you when I'm a warrior." Whitepaw answered.

"Um, head back to camp Whitepaw," Darkheart mewed.

"Yes Darkheart," Whitepaw ran back to the new ThunderClan camp.

"I guess you got something from this journey." Darkheart turned around to see… Hawkfrost!

"Hawkfrost, what are you doing here? The RiverClan camp is on the other side of the lake!"

"Hey, remember RiverClan cats can swim." Hawkfrost purred.

"So what came all the way over here to see me?" Darkheart mewed.

"Sort of, I want to ask you something."

Now Darkheart was paying attention. "What?"

"I need your help. Mudclaw wants my help to make him leader. I have cats from RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan helping. Can I count on you to help me get cats from ThunderClan?"

"Did you learn nothing from your father? He got killed!" Darkheart cried.

"That's because he didn't plan it carefully. But Mudclaw and I _do_ have a plan." Hawkfrost explained.

"You are going to get yourself exiled, or killed!" she cried.

"Fine don't help me." Hawkfrost went to the lake and swam away.

Darkheart sighed and headed back to camp. She stared at the ground until she bumped into something.

She looked up to see… Cloudtail and Spiderleg!

"Hey Cloudtail, Spiderleg."

"Spiderleg, go take your fresh-kill back to camp."

"Yes, Cloudtail," the newly named black warrior headed back to camp.

"Was that Hawkfrost I just saw you with," Cloudtail said when Spiderleg was out of earshot.

"No, it was… um… Brambleclaw." Darkheart lied.

"Wow, I thought Brambleclaw liked Squirrelflight, but of course she's padding after Ashfur these days."

"Yeah, I'm heading back to camp." Darkheart sighed and headed back to the camp.

_Great the cat I like is evil. And my own father gives me the name of a demon. Could this new territory get any worse?_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The war had started. Yes, war, that was the perfect word to describe it. And it was all Hawkfrost's fault – the cat Darkheart liked.

And that's when she saw it; Hawkfrost was padding around as if nothing was going on. She took her chance.

She pounced on him with Whitepaw watching behind her. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Come on! Darkheart, it's me." Hawkfrost meowed.

"A moon or two ago that would have mattered, now I couldn't care less!" She pounced up to bite him. She saw fear in his eyes, and he ran out of the way. He ran out of sight and Darkheart sighed.

"What was he talking about?" Whitepaw asked.

Darkheart suddenly realized how uncomfortable it would be to explain this to the Clan. "Nothing," Darkheart mewed. "Let's head back,"

Darkheart headed to the warriors' den and sighed as she took a short nap.

---

"I don't believe Mudclaw's dead," Darkheart heard Squirrelflight mew.

"I don't believe Mudclaw blamed Hawkfrost," Brambleclaw meowed.

Darkheart flinched. She knew it _had_ been Hawkfrost's fault and Brambleclaw didn't want to believe it because that would mean that Tigerstar's kin automatically carried his ambition.

"How can you not believe it? I sure can!" Squirrelflight mewed.

"How can you say that about my brother?" Brambleclaw hissed.

"How can you _not_ see that he carries your father's ambition? He probably doesn't care about you or Tawnypelt or even Mothwing! His devotion to his Clan is probably an act! Can't you see he wants to put his paws in his father's pawsteps?" Squirrelflight hissed back.

Darkheart walked out of the warriors' and headed to where the two were arguing. "You two of all cats aren't arguing are you?" Darkheart asked.

The two glared at her.

"Okay, okay I'll leave." She headed off to see Whitepaw bragging among her friends.

"So then she pounces on the tabby and the two were in this huge scrap!" Whitepaw was mewing, "Then she chases him out! It was such a sight!"

"You're not talking about my little scrap with Hawkforst, are you?" Darkheart asked.

Whitepaw nodded.

"You're supposed to be telling stories about Brackenfur, your mentor, not me!"

"Sorry," Whitepaw mewed. Darkheart could tell the young apprentice couldn't help smiling.

Darkheart padded to where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were still arguing.

Squirrelflight padded away with a huff.

"Hey Brambleclaw," Darkheart mewed.

"Yeah?"

"What if Hawkfrost was involved for one reason or another?"

"I wouldn't believe it." He mewed simply.

Darkheart blinked. "Okay,"

_He did it and I'm the only one who knows it._ Darkheart sighed and ran off to the Warriors' den.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry I was late updating. School is getting so complicated and I _cannot_ keep up with my story.**

**-------------------**

Darkheart was on her usual morning patrol with Brackenfur, Whitepaw and Brightheart.

"Darkheart?" Whitepaw mewed.

"Yes, Whitepaw?" Brightheart mewed.

"Does that smell like…" Whitepaw lifted her nose to sniff again, "…Badger?"

"I think she's right," Brackenfur mewed. He sniffed the air.

"We should tell Firestar." Whitepaw mewed.

"I agree, but we should finish the patrol." Darkheart mewed.

"How about you and Whitepaw go tell Firestar and we finish the patrol." Brackenfur meowed.

"Okay, C'mon Whitepaw." Darkheart mewed.

---

"Firestar?" Darkheart mewed. She headed to her father's den. Whitepaw padded behind her.

"Yes, Darkheart?" Firestar mewed.

"Our patrol scented a badger, maybe more, near the lake." Whitepaw mewed.

"We'll see if it leaves, until then we should stay away from the lake." Firestar mewed.

"I don't think a pack of badgers will leave the forest so easily." Darkheart mewed. "If it was one maybe but half a Clan full. Firestar I think we should do something about it _now_. Before they hurt some cat."

"Darkheart," Firestar rose up tall, "_I_ will make the decisions for ThunderClan." He hissed.

"But, Firestar! Those badgers will kill a cat _before _they leave!" Darkheart mewed.

"Firestar, she's right!" Whitepaw exclaimed.

Firestar glared at the two young she-cats. Darkheart glared back and headed back to the fresh-kill pile with Whitepaw.

"So what did Firestar say about the badgers?" Brackenfur asked.

"He said we have to wait for them to leave." Whitepaw mewed.

"But they'll kill someone!" Brackenfur mewed.

"We told him but he wouldn't listen!" Darkheart told him.

"How about I go talk to him, I'm a more experienced warrior, maybe he'll listen to me better."

Brackenfur went to speak with Firestar and thirty heartbeats later he was back out.

"He didn't listen." Brackenfur mewed simply.

"Great," Darkheart mewed.

"Don't worry, everyone's staying away from the lake, we'll be fine." Brackenfur meowed.

---

"Darkheart," Whitepaw mewed. They were on patrol together again.

"Yes,"

"Is that, crowfood?" Whitepaw was looking down at a freshly killed rabbit.

"No, it's still fresh, but, who would leave a perfectly good rabbit like that?" Darkheart mewed.

"Or a fresh mouse," Whitepaw mewed.

"What?" Darkheart saw Whitepaw with another piece of fresh-kill further away.

"They, they're leading toward camp," Darkheart mewed.

"I'm heading to the Island." Whitepaw mewed.

"Wait, Whitepaw!" Darkheart followed.

"Look!" Whitepaw nodded to fresh-kill that was in a line toward ShadowClan camp.

"So someone wants those badgers to attack the camps!" Darkheart mewed.

"But who?" Whitepaw asked.

"Let's go check out WindClan." If there's prey there then it's a RiverClan cat." Darkheart mewed, _and I think I know which one_.

"C'mon!" Whitepaw rushed to WindClan territory.

"Whitepaw slow down." Darkheart called.

Whitepaw came to an abrupt stop. "I think we found our culprit."

Darkheart saw up ahead, Hawkfrost putting down a piece of fresh-kill in a trial leading to the WindClan camp.

"Whitepaw, go back to camp, warn Firestar!" Darkheart commanded.

Whitepaw ran off for ThunderClan territory.

"Hawkfrost! What are you doing?" Darkheart hissed.

"Darkheart, I didn't expect to see you here." Hawkfrost meowed.

"No, you expected to see me dead in the ThunderClan camp!" Darkheart hissed.

"Actually I sent Mothwing to get you and Leafpool out for an 'emergency' back at the camp. I asked her to take you as an escort."

"Hawkfrost, what are you doing? You're going to kill cats!"

"That's the point! I bet you every cat in ThunderClan believed Mudclaw! Didn't they?"

"No! Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw doesn't believe you did anything. Squirrelflight, a cat that he liked, believes you didn't and now they're arguing, about _you_!"

"Well, he's my brother." Hawkfrost mewed.

"And you're proving the point he's trying to fight _against_. You're proving that Tigerstar's sons have his cold heart!"

"What about his daughters?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Tawnypelt is a loyal warrior and Mothwing is a faithful medicine cat. They haven't done anything wrong. Brambleclaw's proven that he isn't evil. It took him moons of convincing though. You aren't even trying!"

"You're forgetting one of them."

"I'm not his daughter; I just came back from the dead thanks to him. And I've proven my loyalty."

"And you nearly starved in the process." Hawkfrost hissed.

"So what, you're going to kill the other Clans?" Darkheart asked.

"No, I'm going to kill, _all_ the Clans." Hawkfrost mewed.

"What? Hawkfrost… why?" Darkheart mewed.

"I'm sorry, Darkheart I have my reasons." Hawkfrost went off.

"You're reasons? Reasons to kill you're on kin! That makes no sense."

"I sent Mothwing to the Island to collect herbs that grow around there. You and Leafpool were supposed to go with her."

"What about Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, they're you're siblings!"

"I don't care about _them._" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Well, I'll be saving _my_ Clan, you, I don't care about what you're going to do." Darkheart hissed.

"Then go cry back to you're Clan." Hawkfrost hissed.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Firestar!" Darkheart cried.

"What?" Firestar hissed.

"Hawkfrost… Fresh-kill… Clan," Darkheart panted. She had run all the way back from WindClan to ThunderClan camp.

Firestar sat there patiently waiting for Darkheart to catch her breath.

"You know those badgers I warned you about?" Darkheqart mewed.

"Yes," Firestar meowed calmly.

"Hawkfrost left trails of Fresh-kill leading from their den to the camps."

"Camps? He set them at WindClan and ShadowClan too?" Firestar asked.

"Didn't Whitepaw tell you?" Darkheart mewed.

"Darkheart, Whitepaw didn't come to me at all," Firestar mewed.

"What? Did she come back from our patrol?" Darkheart asked, panicking.

"No, everyone thought she was with you." Firestar mewed.

"We have to find her but, Firestar, those badgers are going to attack the camp."

"You go find her," Firestar mewed calmly, "I'll make sure the warriors are ready to protect the camp."

"Yes, Firestar," Darkheart went out of the camp immediately.

"Whitepaw!" She headed to the lake where the badgers were.

Darkheart saw four cats, Whitepaw, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. Whitepaw's leg was bleeding, Dustpelt was dead, Brambleclaw sat in his place, dazed and Hawkfrost's fangs and claw's were dripping with blood.

Whitepaw turned and smiled to Darkheart and hid behind her.

Hawkfrost came up to Darkheart and whispered in her ear, "This is not cat blood, but badger blood. I know how you feel about that apprentice, who fell into my trap and I got her out."

Darkheart shivered at the thought of Whitepaw being the cat lying there dead. Hawkfrost headed to the lake and swam off.

"Brambleclaw what happened?" Darkheart mewed.

He shook his head and started, "Dustpelt and I were escorting Leafpool and Mothwing to get herbs. Apparently Hawkfrost had found some rare herbs on the Island and told Mothwing to get Leafpool and that you should be their escort."

_Okay I know that, what else Brambleclaw?_ Darkheart thought.

"Then we noticed there was nothing there so we were going to go back to camp when we heard Whitepaw scream. We came here to see Hawkfrost had killed one of the badgers. That's when I noticed a trail of fresh-kill leading to camp. Did you know Tigerstar did the same thing with dogs? It scared me to think Squirrelflight was right about him. Then one of the badgers was attacking Dustpelt and he couldn't fight it. Hawkfrost picked up one of the pieces of fresh-kill and showed it to the badgers and they followed the trail and left us."

"We'll bury Dustpelt and head back to camp."

"Okay, but one of us is going to have to take Whitepaw back to camp."

"No, she has to stay here, chances are the badgers are at the camp." Darkheart explained.

"How about I bury Dustpelt and you try to find cobwebs or marigold." Brambleclaw suggested.

"Okay, c'mon Whitepaw," Whitepaw limped after Darkheart as they went to find herbs.

"Darkheart?" Darkheart saw Leafpool come from the Island.

"Leafpool, Whitepaw hurt herself, can you help with these cobwebs?"

Leafpool nodded. "Those scratches are pretty bad, was she attacked?"

Darkheart started to explain about the badgers to Leafpool.

"You have got to be kidding!" Leafpool hissed. "I _knew_ Hawkfrost was a terrible cat. Just like his father!"

"Well, we have to go stop them!" Darkheart hissed.

"We can't go, at least not Whitepaw, her leg is hurt to badly, and a pack of badgers would tear her apart."

"You and Whitepaw stay here; Brambleclaw and I will go back." Darkheart said.

"Okay," Leafpool mewed.

Darkheart ran to where Brambleclaw was burying Dustpelt.

"BRAMBLECLAW!" Darkheart cried, "We have to get back to camp."

"Where's Whitepaw?"

"With Leafpool, I found her while we were looking for herbs."

"Okay," Brambleclaw mewed as they headed back to camp.

"Oh, no!" at the base of the camp was Graystripe. He was badly hurt but the slow rise and fall of his flank proved he was still alive.

"Are the badgers gone?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I don't know," Darkheart admitted.

"They left," they heard a mew.

"Spiderleg?" Brambleclaw looked to see the cat standing there was Spiderleg.

"Is everyone okay?" Darkheart mewed.

Spiderleg nodded.

"So you scared them off?"

"No," Spiderleg mewed.

"What!" Darkheart mewed.

"Didn't you know? A dark brown tabby came holding a piece of fresh-kill and led them away. We thought it was you." Spiderleg said to Brambleclaw,

Brambleclaw shook his head.

"They're gone that's all that matters." Darkheart mewed.

"Firestar told me to wait for you. He wanted to speak with you." Spiderleg mewed to Darkheart.

"Me?" Darkheart went to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?"

"Darkheart?"

"Yes, you wanted to see me?"

"Darkheart, I think you're name is unorthodox and because you did save the Clan I would like to change your name and give Whitepaw her warrior name. Speaking of Whitepaw, where is she?"

"By the lake with Leafpool."

---

"Leafpool, Whitepaw?" Darkheart went to where the two she-cats were.

"Are the badgers gone?" Whitepaw mewed.

"Uh, huh, c'mon, I have a surprise for you back at camp."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called.

"We have to recognize Dakrheart for warning me about Hawkfrost's plan with the badgers. And for that I believe StarClan would accept if her name was changed."

All the cats cheered. Firestar continued, "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Starheart!" All the cats chanted her new name and suddenly stopped. Her fur shined and it turned starry white. The rings around her eyes turned black and a black star appeared on her forehead. Her tail had black rings around it

"StarClan has sent this as a sign that her name be changed; StarClan has accepted this cat to walk beneath their skies." Firestar mewed.

"And I believe Whitepaw deserves her warrior name." Whitepaw looked to Starheart who nodded to her.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Whitepaw mewed quietly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Whitenose. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Whitenose! Whitenose!" the cats of ThunderClan chanted.

Whitenose smiled up at Starheart and went out for her vigil.

As the cats went to congratulate Whitenose Starheart snuck out.

"Hawkfrost, I _know_ your there." Starheart mewed, she headed to the lake.

"Darkheart I-" he stared at Starheart blankly, "Who are you? You smell like Darkheart but look nothing like her."

"You're slow to catch on - aren't you?"

"You _are_ Darkheart! What happened?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"My name was changed, so StarClan changed me, but that's not what I'm asking you about."

"What?"

"I know you scared the badgers away from the Camp."

"What are you talking about?"

"Spiderleg told me that a dark brown tabby came and led the badgers away." Starheart mewed.

"Wasn't me," Hawkfrost mewed.

Starheart shook her head, "'Bye Hawkfrost,"

Starheart padded of to a patch of watermint and hid behind it. Hawkfrost sighed and mewed, "I guess, I can't get her to love me."

Starheart watched him as he padded off.

"I heard that," Starheart mewed

Hawkfrost turned around.

Hawkfrost stared at her with a look filled with depression. "RiverClan found out."

"Didn't you want them to? Wasn't that the point?"

"I didn't know what I was doing." Hawkfrost stared down at the ground, "At first I did _everything_ by the warrior code. Then I thought I deserved to _at least_ be deputy. Then Mistyfoot was captured and I became deputy. I thought I was destined to become leader because of my honor for the warrior code. Until Mistyfoot came back, then I felt that it was a sign from StarClan that I couldn't be deputy until I forced myself to be deputy. So that's what I tried to do. Now because of my stupid actions I've been exiled."

"Hawkfrost," Starheart started, "You _are_ stupid. You thought you could force yourself into becoming deputy? Your-"

"I know, I know! 'My father tried the same thing.' Do you _know_ how many times I've heard that?" Hawkfrost hissed.

Starheart just stared at him.

"Well, I guess you don't want to be seen with a rogue now do you?"

"Hawkfrost, I _did_ like you but you betrayed me and my trust for you."

"I understand," Hawkfrost headed to the halfbridge.

_I love him but… I just can't trust him… yet._

**It's over! If you want me to make a sequel I want _10 _reviews saying so.** ** Until then, enjoy the story!**

**06/29/13 Update:**

**You people kill me, you know that?**

**Because I've recently gotten a surprising amount of comments on this (okay, more like two, but for a story this old and poorly written ANY reviews are weird): I wrote this SEVEN YEARS AGO. I think STARLIGHT was the most recent book out. Whitewing was still an apprentice. I wanted her to become a warrior. I gave her her warrior name and I named her Whitenose. THAT IS ALL.**


	19. Sequel Note

Note

Guess what fans? I got 10 sequel positive reviews in less then 10 hours so guess what? I'M MAKING A SEQUEL!

All my fans cheer in the distance

Thanks folks but anyway the sequel is going to be called The Heart of StarClan.

Thank you to all my fans and all my reviews you are _wonderful._


	20. Seriously?

Wow. How is it that a seven year old story that I wrote when I was twelve years old has been getting so much attention? I don't even know.

To everyone who has been messaging me for a sequel: Congratulations, you've proven that either this site's interface is terrible or that you can't use common logic.

On my user page is a link to the sequel. Scroll down to the bottom of the stories section, I have faith in you.

Now seriously, stop pestering me for a sequel that's been around for years.


	21. Otherwise I delete ALL OF THEM

fanfiction .net

/ s/2987046/1/The-Heart-of-StarClan

**Copy and paste it into your browser.**

**Take out the spaces.**

**Stop telling me to write a sequel that's existed for seven years. This is getting annoying.**


End file.
